


Ill Met By Moonlight

by romanticalgirl



Series: Red Herring [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:11:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl





	Ill Met By Moonlight

"I love what you've done with the place." George stepped into the Shrieking Shack and looked around, his lip curling in disgust. "That shabby chic and all." 

"I'm not living here, George. I never really lived here." Remus stepped over the dilapidated boxes and picked up the edge of a musty rug. "I'm just looking for a few things." 

"From when you lived here." 

"You have to admit it's cheerier than Grimmauld Place." 

"Hell's cheerier than that tomb." George smacked himself on the forehead and groaned. "Sorry." 

"What?" Remus feigned nonchalance as he dropped the rug. 

"Oh, right. I'd forgotten. We're pretending like nothing's happened." 

Remus turned slightly and looked at George, his normally understanding eyes hard. "We're doing what we have to do to go on, George. Nothing more. Nothing less." 

"Nothing like living." 

"You don't know what you're talking about." 

"Why not? Because I'm a child? Because I've not spent my life pining away in misery? Because I didn't have the piss-poor luck of getting bitten when I was a child? Well, I'm ever so sorry, Remus that we can't all have the life of tragedy that you did, but you know what? I'd rather live a life of tragedy than just sit there and let everything pass me by." 

"I'd rather you shut the…shut up, George." He took a deep breath and forced the practiced calm. "There are three boxes by the door over there. They can go out." 

"Fine. I'll just take them and shove them up…" His voice faded as he disappeared through the front door and Remus leaned against the wall, hot tears stinging the inside of his eyelids. He didn't move even when he felt the air stir as George reentered the room. "I'm sorry." 

"Nothing to be sorry about, George. I told you that." 

"Look, it's none of my business, all right? I was just talkin' out my arse, and I had no right." He shrugged and looked down at the scuffed footprints in the dust. "It's hard, sometimes, because we are children, and yet it's us, you know? We're the ones who have to do it all. Harry's just a kid and he's fighting the front lines of this war and, when it comes down to it, it's going to be me and my mates from school that are going to have to win. We're going to be the ones that are casting curses we weren't ever meant to know and seeing our friends and relatives and family die." His voice faded slightly. "And everyone keeps trying to protect us. Tell us we'll understand later, but we're not going to understand. We're not going to get it later, because it sucks and it's always going to. It's never going to make sense." 

"I know." 

"And no matter how much you train us and teach us and drill us, we're just fucking kids going into battle and I wake up every morning wondering if I'm ever going to see my brothers or sister or parents again and then I remember that there are already people that I won't see, because they're already gone. And I'm scared." He sniffed back the tears that threatened to fall, almost choking at the shock of them. "And it sucks." 

Remus laughed sadly, his eyes warm and forgiving. "It does. It sucks." 

"No one will talk to us, Remus." 

"What do you want to know?" 

George's blue eyes were almost black with emotion. "Am I going to die?" 

"Maybe?" 

"Is Fred?" With that his voice was even more tortured. 

"I don't know." 

"Are you?" 

"I'd prefer not to." 

"Can I kiss you?" 

Remus paused, his mouth open, ready to respond. He tilted his head and his lips curled into a smile almost unwittingly. "No." 

"Right." George nodded and turned, heading for the door to go into the other room. "I'll just-" his words were cut off as Remus grabbed him and spun him around, pinning him to the wall. "You said no." 

Remus licked his lips, his tongue brushing lightly over the surface of George's as well. "I lied." Remus's leg slipped between both of George's, his body hard and hungry. 

George's hands fisted in Remus's robes, curling in the dark fabric, pulling the older man closer. "Yes," George nodded, pressing a hard kiss to Remus's lips. 

"No, George." Remus bit the redhead's lip, sucking on the tender flesh. George groaned desperately, thrusting against Remus's leg. He caught George's hands and wrists, holding him against the wall behind him. "We can't do this." 

"Right," George nodded, his hips colliding with Remus's. 

"George," Remus pleaded quietly, pulling away, leaving the younger man slumping against the wall. He panted harshly, struggling for breath, his thin chest heaving. "No. I can't." 

"We can," George stepped forward, reaching for Remus's hands. "You want to." 

"No." Remus shook his head vehemently. "No." He stepped back again. "I was wrong. I apologize for that. I…" 

George caught Remus's hand and pulled him closer, his arm sliding around Remus's waist. "We can. We should." He caught him in a kiss, his tongue stealing inside, silencing Remus's protest. 

"No," Remus moaned, shoving George away. "No, George." He watched the shift of emotions in the blue eyes, his hand stroking George's cheek. "As nice…as…we can't." 

"We can." 

"No." Remus pressed his lips together, shaking his head. "We can't, George. You're far too young." 

"No." 

"I'm far too old," Remus assured him. "I'm your teacher." 

"You were. You aren't." George ran his thumb over Remus's lower lip. "We can." 

Remus closed his eyes, trembling as he caught George's hand. "No." He pulled away and walked across the room, leaning against the opposite wall, not looking at George. "We can't." 

"You've got to give me a reason why. A real reason." George's adamant voice filled the small cabin. 

"It's wrong?" Remus offered. "For so many reasons." 

"Name one." 

"I'm not interested." 

"Ha!" George laughed shortly. "Liar." 

"I won't deny that I react," Remus admitted. "But I'm not interested in a relationship. In anything." 

"Sirius is gone." 

"This has nothing to do with him." 

"You are a liar." 

"Even if it were about Sirius," Remus swallowed hard, "he's only been gone a few months. Surely I'm allowed to grieve." 

"You're not allowed to stop living. Stop feeling." 

"You're a child. My good friends' child. You're…" 

"You want me." George walked toward him. "You want me and you don't want to admit it because you don't want to admit anything. You don't want to have to live with one more stigma attached to your name, right? But we all know, Remus. Or suspect. No one thought that you and Sirius were just really good friends." 

"Regardless of what everyone thinks of my…" Remus shook his head. "Thank you for your help today, George, but I really think that you should go. I think that…" 

"Just," George closed the distance between them, his hands flat against Remus's chest. "Just kiss me? Once? Like you mean it?" 

"No, George." 

George nodded as Remus drew closer, his soft yes whispered against Remus's parted lips. They clung together, tongues and lips warring against one another until they broke apart, both gasping for breath after ragged breath. George smiled and licked his lips, backing away slowly. "Now I'll go." 

Remus shook as the loud cracking sound caused a quick tremble through the shack as George Disapparated, sinking onto the floor as soon as he was alone. 

* * * 

"What's his name?" 

George looked up at Fred. "What d'you mean?" 

"Well, if it was a girl, you'd have said something by now." 

"Like you'd have noticed." 

"I'd have noticed." Fred sat on the couch next to his twin. "So. What's his name?" 

"You're delusional, brother-mine." 

"George, George, George," Fred shook his head before turning to face his brother. "Since when do you lie to me?" 

"I always lie to you." 

"And badly at that." Fred sighed. "Who is he?" 

George got to his feet and walked over to the kitchen counter. "How's Hermione?" 

"Don't try and change the subject." 

"I'm not." 

"George." 

"It's nobody you know." 

"The last time you said that, the nobody I knew turned out to be the Quidditch captain I spent at least three hours a day with." 

"This is nothing like Oliver. He's nothing like Oliver." 

"Who's he like?" 

"I don't want to talk about this, Fred." 

"Why not?" Fred asked the question seriously, his eyes fixed on George. "Are you afraid I'll disapprove?" 

"I…" 

"Because you'll notice I'm dating the girl our little brother's in love with. Doesn't give me much room to be cocky. Doesn't keep me from being cocky, but that's a different story all together." 

George managed a weak smile. "I dunno if you'd approve. There are things you'd probably like. Things you wouldn't." 

"There's one way to be sure." 

"No." 

"Does he fell the same way you feel? How do you feel?" 

"I like him." 

"A lot?" 

"Yeah." 

"And does he like you?" 

"He…he's possibly as off limits for me as Hermione should be for you." 

"It's not Harry, is it?" Fred asked with a slight frown. "Don't know that ickle Ron could handle that." 

George laughed. "It's not Harry." 

"It's not…" Fred shook his head. "Doesn't matter. Does he like you back, George?" 

"I don't know." 

"What do you think?" 

"I think I don't know." 

Fred nodded. "Just because she's supposed to be off-limits, doesn't mean she is." 

"Yeah." 

"Maybe the same goes for Remus." 

"He's…what?" 

Fred grinned as George stopped mid-sentence, his face flushed. "Just a guess." 

"What? How?" 

"You're my twin, George." 

"Doesn't mean you know that sort of thing!" 

"I watched you watch him in school." Fred shrugged. "Besides, you've a habit of falling for men who're completely caught up in something or someone else." He raised a questioning eyebrow. "You never do that with girls though." 

"I leave that to you." 

Fred grinned devilishly. "Touché." 

* * *

"Where exactly do you think you're going?" Molly crossed her arms and stood in front of the door. "This is a party of sorts, Remus, and I don't think you should leave." 

"I'm tired, Molly." 

"Well, of course you are. You're wearing yourself out trying to get all of this done without sleeping. You're no good to any of us if you run yourself into the ground." 

Remus nodded, his brow furrowing as a bevy of light scents carried in through the open window. "So make my apologies, nod sagely behind my back and let me go? I promise I'll go straight home and to bed." 

"Home." She sniffed. "You need out of the place as desperately as he did." His eyes closed automatically and she caught her half-gasp, half-sob. "I'm sorry, Remus." 

"Don't be. You just…maybe someone needs to say it." 

"Of course we don't need to say it. You know it. You're just not ready. You'll be ready eventually." She touched his sleeve gently. "Just…we all love you, Remus. So much. You mustn't forget that." 

"As if I could, Molly." 

"We're no replacement for him…" 

"He was gone for twelve years, Molly, most of which we spent angry and hurt at each other, unsure of each other. We'd just…It wasn't like it was before. It couldn't be." 

"But you still loved him." 

"I had no choice in the matter." Remus shrugged. "I have a choice in the here and now though." He kissed her gently on the top of the head. "And I'm going to go home and go to bed." 

Molly nodded and stepped aside, allowing Remus to slip past her. He gave her a weak smile and walked out onto the porch, waiting until the door had enveloped the house in some semblance of quiet before walking down the steps and heading onto the lawn. 

"You do know it's futile to hide from me, right?" Lupin turned slightly, his golden eyes glowing in the waxing moon. 

George stepped out of the shadow of the trees, leaning against the nearest one. "It's not you I'm hiding from." 

"The crowd in there?" Remus gestured back toward the Burrow, the noise level deafening even through the closed doors. "Not feeling sociable?" 

"They're not who I want to see." George shifted, his eyes fixed on Remus as the older man looked away. "You didn't come into the store today." 

"I really don't have much call for practical jokes these days." 

"I didn't say anything about shopping." George pushed away from the tree. "I wasn't aware we were pretending nothing happened." 

"Nothing did happen, George." Remus approached him slowly. "Just a kiss." 

"And it was nothing to you?" 

"I didn't say that." 

"Really?" George shrugged his disbelief. "That's what it sounds like to me." 

"It's sounding that way because it suits your purposes." Remus shook his head. "What happened the other day, George, was simply an emotional response. I wish I could say that I had my iron control back, that it wasn't easy to slip into the mem…" 

"Bullshit." George scoffed. "You weren't kissing Sirius. You were kissing me. You were feeling me." 

"George." 

"You just don't want to admit it because that would mean that you're actually getting on with your life and what's the point in being a tragic hero if you're not nearly as tragic anymore." 

"Don't you dare try and…" 

"And what? Make this about me?" George's eyes danced with anger. "Well, it was me you were kissing, Remus. Me you were fondling, in case you were busy giving me black hair and gray eyes. It wasn't him and it was you. So you're just going to have to deal with that at some point." George shoved past Remus. "Sirius is dead. It isn't fair and it isn't right, but it is." 

"I told you I didn't want this, George. That I didn't want…" 

"Me?" George laughed. "No, Remus. You never told me you didn't want me." 

"You're too young." 

"Too young for what? To die? To live? To fuck? To feel? Well, guess what, Remus, I'm older than you were when you started shagging your best friend, so you'll forgive me for not believing a single word you have to say." 

Remus growled, grabbing George's arm and whirling him around, his body coming up hard against Remus's. "You don't know anything about this." 

"About what, Remus? Nothing happened." 

Remus shoved him away, shaking his head as George stumbled. "Go home, George." 

"I am home. You want me to go away. Go away so you don't have to feel guilty that your heart or at least you cock still function even though Sirius is gone. You don't want to have to admit that you're still alive. You think it should have been you, right? Should have been you because you're not Harry's godfather, and you're the one with the curse and you're the one who believed that Sirius did those things and you're the one that needs to die, right Remus? Because then there'd be some sort of poetic justice to it and you'd stop being tortured? Well, guess what, I'm not torture. And I'm not going to play along. You want to fuck me, you know where to find me." 

Remus shook as George started to walk away. With a low growl he couldn't control, he launched himself at the younger man, tackling George around his knees. They both fell to the ground with a loud grunt, George turning and kicking at Remus. Without thinking, Remus climbed up George's body, pinning him to the ground. "Shut the fuck up." 

"Why? Every word I say gives you license to feel, right? Gives you license to stop being numb and to feel and to breathe and live." He panted the words, staring up at Lupin's wild eyes. "You think Sirius would just be pining away for you? You think he'd…" 

"Shut up." Remus ground his lips against George's, silencing him. He wrenched back, breathing hard, licking his lips, pressing them together. "Just shut. Up." He found George's lips again, the pressure just as intense as his fingers raked through the short red strands of hair. 

George groaned, the sound lost in Remus's growl, as his lips parted, his tongue sliding over George's lips until they opened, his mouth surrendered to Remus's questing tongue. Remus's body thrust down against George's, the rough layers of clothes doing nothing to hide the hard press of cock against cock. 

"Yes," George begged quietly as Remus's mouth left his to pepper hot, demanding kisses against George's jaw and neck, sucking at the pale, supple flesh. Remus ignored him, turning George's head to the side, forcing his quiet pleas into the night. 

Teeth grazed George's skin as Remus nipped at it, sharp teeth pinching the smooth surface. George's body arched up against his, hands grabbing at Remus's robes, tugging him closer. Remus forced his mouth away, pulling back and moving off George's body. The younger man gave a soft whimper of protest, rolling toward Remus as he moved to the side. 

Remus grabbed George's arm and yanked hard, sending him onto his stomach. With a quick, lupine move Remus insinuated himself against George's body, his chest warm against George's muscled back. "Is this what you want?" 

George moaned into the grass, his whole body trembling with need. Remus ignored the sound, his own chest rumbling with low growls as he knelt between George's spread legs, his knees edging against George's thighs. His hands snaked under George's hips and lifted them, sliding down to unfasten his jeans, stripping them down George's legs with practiced hands. 

George's breath caught on a soft sob, nodding helplessly as Remus pressed his body against George's as he finished pushing the denim to his feet, his hard cock sheathed, pressed hard against the bare globes of George's ass. 

"Is this what you want?" Remus's voice was hard and harsh, wolfish and sharp, as he thrust against George's body. George moaned and nodded, his hands digging into the grass as he pressed back against Remus. Remus pulled away, one hand firm on George's back, holding him on the ground, as the rasp of his zipper filled the quiet night, the slippery sound of fabric moving in the darkness. 

Remus panted harshly, feeling the wolf pulsing inside him as he fumbled for his wand, muttering under his breath as clear liquid spilled from the tip, pooling on the skin of George's lower back. He shoved his wand away, his robes brushing his own bare thighs as he bathed his fingers in the liquid, sliding them down George's back to the smooth flesh of his ass, dipping them into the crease, pressing them firmly against George's tight muscle. 

George gasped, his nails black with dirt, grass clinging to his palms, his cock thrusting down toward the hard ground. Remus's fingers lingered for a moment before disappearing, his hand bathing in the gel-like liquid, spreading it over his cock, smoothing it over the velvety flesh of his shaft before pressing it against George's ass, sliding it between the curves until the tip met the puckered tightness of the muscle. 

"Is this what you want?" He snapped, thrusting forward, his cock penetrating the skin, delving into the dark channel, shallow thrusts rocking into George, inching deeper inside him. "Me inside you? You want me fucking you, George? Is this enough feeling? Enough life? Is this what you want?" 

"Yes," George gasped, his body shaking as he came, spilling himself over the cool ground. "Oh, God, Remus. Yes." 

Remus groaned, stilling, his head buried against George's back. They lay motionless for a long moment before Remus's fingers dug into George's hips, jerking him back against him as he began moving again, his strokes long and hard, the hot tip of Remus's cock buried against George's prostate. He panted harshly, thrusting with every breath until he loosed a thick moan, spilling the sound from his lips as he came deep inside George's taut flesh. 

George shuddered lightly, the slight movement sending shockwaves through Remus's body. He eased away from George, the redhead's body contracting as he slipped free. Without speaking, Remus dressed quickly, keeping his eyes averted until he pulled his robe closed around him. 

George lay still on the ground, his body sprawled weakly, pale in the moonlight. "I'm sorry," Remus breathed quietly. "Gods, George, I'm sorry." His hand lighted on George's back, pulling away as the younger man trembled. "I'm so sorry." 

"Stop," George urged him, just as softly, getting to his knees. Remus looked away, fumbling for his wand and aiming a quick scourgify at George. He dressed in silence, settling beside Remus on the grass when he finished. He glanced at the older man, his eyes moving over the sprinkling of gray in his sandy brown hair, the chocolate hue that rimmed his burning gold irises. "Stop apologizing." 

Remus shook his head, stilling as George caught his chin. They stared at each other for a long moment, Remus wetting his lips under George's searching gaze, closing his eyes as George leaned in and kissed him softly, the barely there brush of lips forcing a sob from Remus's throat. 

"I don't want you to apologize," George whispered against Remus's lips, his breath warm and soft. Remus shook his head, pulling away, forcing distance between them. "Remus…" 

He shook his head violently, his lips pressed tightly together to hold back his sobs as he vanished with a sharp crack. George closed his eyes, pressing the heels of his hands against his eyelids as he fell back on the grass. 

* * * 

Molly glared at both of her sons as they sat silently at the table, the entire house quiet around them. George looked at Fred then at the empty seat where their father usually sat. "Er, where's Dad?" 

"The Ministry." Molly pursed her lips. "And that's not what we're here to discuss." 

Fred sighed and forced his gaze to his mother, away from the chair Hermione usually occupied. "Nothing happened last night, Mum." 

"Something very significant happened last night, Fredrick." Molly looked down at her hands. "Something that goes beyond the sheer fact that you both deliberately ignored what I told you, something that slipped beyond the bounds of propriety. Now, I appreciate that you're doing your best to save Hermione's honor, but…" 

"Mother." Fred snapped the word then pursed his lips as if trapping anything further behind them. "Hermione's honor, as well as anything else you'd like to question, is completely intact." 

Molly turned her gaze on George. "And where were you? You were supposed to stay there. You implied that…" 

"I went out." George shrugged. "I just…went out." Fred's sharp look landed on his twin. "I needed some fresh air. Didn't expect the two of them to get up to no good." 

"Oh, thanks for that," Fred snarled under his breath. 

"When I came home, they were sleeping." 

"And you didn't question anything? You didn't look at the clock and think perhaps Hermione had better places to be than on Fred's lap? That perhaps she had a bed she belonged in?" Molly flushed. "And if you so much as smirk about how that sentence could be taken, I'll slap you both silly with my broom." 

"Yes, ma'am." They both muttered in unison. 

"Honestly, George, I expected you to at least be sensible. Just because you're brother has completely taken leave of his senses doesn't mean that you should do it too." Molly sighed heavily. "Can't you both just find nice girls and settle down into relationships or something?" 

"I've found a nice girl…" 

"That your younger brother isn't in love with?" 

"This isn't about Ron!" Fred shouted. "Fuck." He got to his feet and moved away from the table, pacing the few steps to the wall and back. "Why's it matter that Ron's in love with her? Why don't my feelings matter in this whole thing? Just because he's your bloody fav…" He shook his head and held up his hands in surrender. "I've got to go." 

"Fred." George grabbed his brother's arm. "Don't go." 

"Fine." Fred slammed down in his seat, glaring at his mother. "Nothing happened." 

"Don't lie to me, Fredrick. I know something happened. I don't want to know what, but I do want you to know that what you did was completely irresponsible." 

"No, I would have been irresponsible if I'd actually done something with her, which I didn't." Fred crossed his arms over his chest defiantly. "I was responsible, Mum. I was." 

"And you, George. I expected more of you." 

"I didn't realize I had to babysit." 

"I wasn't asking you to," Molly assured him. "I was just hoping you'd act as a deterrent should your brother's hormones get the better of him." 

"She was in the bloody room as well, you know," Fred groused. "Not like I bleeding forced myself on her or something." 

"So something did happen." 

"No. It. Did. Not." Fred shook his head. "Thanks for dinner, Mum. Give my love to Dad." He got to his feet. "You coming, George?" George looked at Fred, his eyes worried. Fred smirked and shrugged. "I'm not Ron, George, if that's what you're thinking." 

"I wasn't." 

"What are you talking about?" Molly asked. 

"George's thinking that I'm supposed to blurt out something now to save my own skin. Brotherly loyalty being nothing in the face of maternal accusations, obviously." 

"That's not what I…" 

"Goodnight." Fred Disapparated, leaving the room in silence behind him. 

Molly prodded her dinner with her fork before looking up at George. "What was that about, George?" 

"Nothing, Mum." 

"Is there something going on with you? Something that you don't want to tell me about? You know that…" 

"I can talk to you about anything, yes." George nodded. "I do know, Mum. But there's nothing to talk about. Fred's just upset. He's got feelings for Hermione that he doesn't want to admit to and it's just getting to him." He got to his feet and moved around the table to give his mother a hug. "It's nothing." 

"He seems to think there's something you're not telling me. Neither of you are talking to me." She looked away, blinking back tears. 

"Mum." 

"I don't love any of you more than the others," she insisted softly. "I don't have a favorite. You two just never needed me." 

"We do, Mum. We do." He hugged her tightly, burying his head against her shoulder. "And believe me, if there was anything to tell, I'd tell you." 

Molly nodded, wiping away her tears. "You'd best go find your brother." 

George nodded. "Yeah." 

* * * 

Fred didn't look up as George walked into his bedroom, sitting on the edge of his desk. "Mum's awfully upset. You had to throw in the comment about Ron, didn't you?" 

"I'll apologize tomorrow." 

George sighed and kicked the edge of Fred's bed. "We slept together last night." 

"Oh?" He turned the page of the magazine in front of him as if he were barely paying attention. "That's nice." 

"Well, not so much slept together as I upset him and we sort of…well. Hmm." George shrugged. "It's kind of funny, huh? You get in trouble and I'm actually the one that was doing something naughty." 

"Oh yeah. It's just been a barrel of laughs." Fred smirked. "Nothing quite like your younger brother trying to kill you, your girlfriend being embarrassed by your own mother, said mother reading you the riot act and your brother acting all 'I told you so' about everything to just make your day a regular comedy." 

"You forgot to mention that I was doing what you got blamed for." 

"Go away, George." Fred tossed the magazine off the bed and turned on his side, his back to his twin. "We'll just call it all even, okay? You think I'm an idiot for dating Hermione, I think you're an idiot for shagging Remus. Okay? Mum's pissed off at me, she's concerned about you and Ron and all's right with the world, right?" 

"Fred." 

"Look, congratulations, all right? I'm glad you got laid by the guy you fancy, okay?" He sat up and whirled around to face his brother. "I hope it was everything you wanted." 

"It wasn't." 

Fred's irritation left him in a huff. "Oh. What happened?" 

"Well, it wasn't exactly romantic. It was sort of…angry." 

"Oh?" Fred got off the bed and walked to the desk, hoisting himself up beside his brother. 

"I pissed him off." George grinned meekly. "One second we're talking, and the next we're…" He blushed and shook his head, his humor fading. "Then he was apologizing. Trying not to cry." 

"Ouch." 

"Then he Disapparated." 

"Ouch." 

"I think he felt guilty." 

"About having sex with you?" 

"About Sirius." 

"Because of the sex? Or because he has feelings for you?" 

"I don't know that he does have feelings for me." 

Fred sighed. "I think it's safe to assume he does, George. I mean, Remus isn't the type to do something like that if he didn't fancy you somewhat, right?" 

George gave his brother a sly look. "Are we still talking about me and Remus?" 

"Don't know what you're on about." Fred hopped off the desk and started for the kitchen. "Suppose I missed out on Mum's famous cherry cobbler, huh?" 

"I brought you home a piece." George assured him. "We're both doomed, you know that? You should stay away from Hermione and I should certainly stay away from Remus." 

"Think either of those things are likely to happen?" 

"It'd be the smart thing." George shook his head. "But then, we're Weasleys. We're gorgeous and clever, but no one's ever accused us of being smart." 

* * * 

"Eat." 

Remus looked up from his book, his eyes somewhere far away. "I'm sorry?" 

Molly gestured to the plate that was sitting beside his hand on the table, the steam long since dissipated. "Eat." 

"I…how long has that been there?" 

"You mean how long have you been pretending to read that book? How long ago did I give this to you and tell you to eat it? How long have you managed to ignore the fact that there are people in this house, living people, who wouldn't mind if you paid some attention to them?" 

"Molly, if this is about Tonks again…" 

"It's not about Tonks." She crossed her arms over her chest. "I may be old-fashioned in some respects, Remus Lupin, but I'm well aware that unless Tonks manages to mutate her power enough that she can change whole body parts, you've no intention of sneaking off to a quiet corner with her." 

Remus dropped his book, bending over to pick it up to hide his embarrassment. Molly sighed and sat down next to him, folding her hands on the table in front of her and not looking at him. 

"We all know you loved him, Remus." 

"This isn't about Sirius, Molly." 

"But it is. Maybe you don't think it is because you want it not to be so badly. But you've been this way since he fell through that veil and you must stop, Remus. You have to let him go." 

"I've let Sirius go more times than I can count." Remus placed the book face down on the table and pulled the plate in front of him, poking at the cold food with his fork. "Sirius suspected me of being the one who betrayed the Order, Lily and James. I believed he had done the same." 

"But you'd…" 

"Fallen into easy habits?" Remus shrugged. "Believing him, in the face of Peter's existence, was easy. Releasing all that uneasy guilt and hatred that he had been behind it all was a relief. Wanting him, wanting something good in all of this, was simple." Molly didn't say anything and he laughed softly, "Well, as simple as Sirius allowed anything to be." 

"Then I don't…" 

"I loved him, Molly," Remus whispered softly. "So much that it hurt. And it always hurt. He hurt me with every practical joke he played because I loved him and wanted him and wanted him to love me so much that I let him get away with everything, nearly get away with murder. Of course, like everything else with Sirius, I would have been the murderer." 

Molly bit her lower lip, looking at the wall opposite them, her eyes focused on the clock. "He loved you back." 

"He did. Sirius loved me as much as he could allow himself to love anyone." Remus shook his head. "I'm sorry. I'm so angry at him." He laughed, the sound slanted with tears. "He was so damned stubborn, so damned angry and so damned proud. He was having the time of his life when he died, the stupid bastard." 

Molly laughed suddenly, smothering the sound with the heel of her hand. Remus shook his head, his own laughter curling his lips. She stifled her own grin and brought her gaze down to his cold dinner. "Then why are you like this? Why have you been this way…" 

"Everyone assumes that I'm mourning. And I am, but I mourned Sirius fourteen years ago. The Sirius I knew and loved so passionately died the second he went into Azkaban. He survived it, Molly, mostly intact, but not untouched. And while I tried to find the Sirius that I had…belonged to…when he returned, there were only glimpses." 

"But you stayed with him." 

"What choice did I have?" His words seemed ripped from somewhere deep in his chest, laced with raw pain. "What else did he have? Who else understood his pain? Who else knew what it was like to be exiled and abhorred? Who else could comfort him, when he let someone close enough? Who else could he lose himself inside of, pretending that he was still the man he used to be? Who else did he know that lived a life of pretending?" 

"If you didn't…" 

"I did. I wanted the same things he did. I wanted to be a teenager again, even a young man again, wanted to be safely wrapped up in the man I loved, be held and promised things, wanted to believe there was a future that wasn't full of pain and hurt and fear and death. I wanted those things just as badly as he did." 

"Then why are you…" 

"Because everyone expects me to mourn. Everyone expects me to be this way." 

"We don't want you to be this way, Remus. None of us wants you to suffer any more than you already have." Molly reached over and touched his hand. "Maybe you need to find someone, something that makes you feel that way again. For real." 

"Find myself a nice, young man and inflict my aged, tortured, scarred, wounded soul on him?" 

"Well, I wouldn't put it that way if you approached someone in a pub." Molly chuckled. "You've always been wise and aged beyond your years, Remus. Maybe you need to remind yourself that there is fun out there, youth and joy. There are those things out there that make living through everything else worth it." 

"You sure you're not trying to get me to date Tonks again?" 

"Given that you've just actually admitted that you and Sirius were having a relationship and you suggested you find a nice, young man? I think trying to get you to date Tonks would be a lesson in futility." 

"I think most of the nice, young men are off limits anymore." He watched Molly shift slightly in her chair, his eyes narrowing. "It's a dangerous time to look for someone you need in all the people you don't know." 

"That is always a dangerous prospect, Remus." She dug her wand from her apron pocket and pointed it at his dinner, casting a warming spell. "But there are nice young men out there. You'll find one." She stood up and kissed the top of his head gently. "Now eat." 

Remus smiled sadly, his heart wrenching as she bustled away. "Be careful what you wish for, Molly. Wishes can come true." 

* * * 

"I'm sorry, we're clo…" George looked up from the counter as the door swung open, the gong above the door ringing loud and clear in the empty store. "Oh." 

"Not open on Halloween?" 

"Everyone's already got their tricks by now. Besides, the bulk of our clientele is in Hogsmeade tonight. They'll be in Zonko's, not popping down to Diagon Alley." George cleared his throat and looked away from the intense gaze. "What're you doing here, Remus?" 

"I thought I'd do a little shopping." 

"Like I said, we're closed." 

Remus nodded, clasping his wrists behind his back as he strolled through the shop, his eyebrow raised, his lips curled in amusement. "The door wasn't locked." 

"Fred just left." George looked away, his quiet curse loud in the stillness. "He'll be right back." 

"You've not been home much lately." 

"How'd you know that?" 

"Your mother thinks I'm too thin." 

George's eyes moved involuntarily to Remus's hips then up his stomach and chest to his eyes. "You look…fine to me." 

Remus didn't say anything for a few moments, still walking slowly in front of the display cases. "Anyway, your mother has taken to feeding me. She's a little perplexed as to why you and Fred seem to have disappeared." 

"Fred's all wrapped up in Hermione. He spends all his free time writing letters, agonizing over the feelings he refuses to admit, writing more letters, then agonizing over the letters." 

"I'd think that'd send you running straight home for a dose of sanity." 

"At the Burrow?" George's brow furrowed. "You sure you're talking about my house?" 

"She's worried." 

"Nothing to worry about." He shrugged and grabbed a box from beneath the counter, stocking the pile of Culpability Crumbles. "Just busy. She should be pleased." 

"You're not staying away because of me, are you, George?" 

"You?" He cleared his throat and brought his voice back down to its normal register. "Why'd you think that? I mean, how's I supposed to know you were hanging around the Burrow eating all my Mum's food?" 

"I thought," Remus rested his fingers on the edge of the counter, watching George's eyes lock on them as he slid them along the rim of the glass, "that maybe the other night might have…bothered you." 

"The other night?" George shook his head, trying to tear his eyes away as Remus's long fingers caressed the smooth surface. "That was almost two months ago. I've not seen you since." 

"Hence my concern." Remus reached across the counter, plucking a treat from inside George's box. His hands shook and he dropped the entire stock on the floor, cursing and bending down to pick it up, his face flaming. Remus moved slowly, predatorily around the counter. "Does my presence bother you, George?" 

"It's just that," he straightened and turned, Remus's body heat swirling around him, "we're closed." 

"So you said." Remus reached up and unhooked the clasp of George's robe. The sleek fabric fell away, hanging loosely on his shoulders. "I should probably go then?" 

George nodded and swallowed hard as Remus slowly slid his hands over George's shoulders, beneath his robe, guiding the black fabric toward the floor. "You probably should." 

"You know," Remus stepped closer, his breath playing lightly over George's lips, "that I'm not going anywhere, right?" 

George nodded as Remus stepped closer, his fingers caressing George's collarbone as he found the top button of his shirt and unfastened it, brushing the bare skin beneath as he worked the next one free as well, making his way slowly down George's chest. 

His shirt fell to the floor on top of his robes, his breath hitching in his chest as Remus's hands smoothed over it, fingertips gliding over hard nipples, tightening the flesh further. 

"You know what I want to do to you?" Remus's breathing was heavy, labored as his hands splayed over George's bare stomach, his palms caressing the light smattering of ginger hair. 

George closed his eyes, his lips parting as his own breathing shifted and deepened. His head fell back as Remus moved even closer, his words fanning over George's neck. 

"I want to taste every inch of you." Remus's voice dropped to a throaty growl. "Feel you move beneath my hands." George's moan came from deep inside him as Remus's hand slipped down, covering his cock. "Feel every pulse of your blood." 

George's hand curled into a fist at his side, the other scrambling for purchase on the counter. He groaned Remus's name softly, lifting his head to seek out the other man's lips. Remus purred hungrily as he captured George's mouth, his tongue pressing between his parted lips to slide inside the dark heat. 

Remus pulled back, swallowing George's soft whimper before moving to nibble along the redhead's jaw, his fingertips running along George's skin just above the waistband of his jeans, stroking his pale skin with feather-light touches. "I want to lick the sweat from your skin. He placed warm, wet kisses along George's neck, nipping at the taut flesh as he worked his way down to the younger man's collarbone. 

"Oh," George breathed as Remus's hands unfastened his belt and jeans, guiding the zipper down before sliding the denim over his slight hips. Remus captured the sound as he caught George in a hot, swift kiss before sinking down to his knees, circling George's navel with his tongue. "Oh, sweet…" 

"I want to taste you as you come," Remus trailed his tongue down to the base of George's cock, growling low, the reverberations from the sound stiffening George's already impossibly hard shaft. "Feel you lose control deep in my throat." 

"Re…mus," George turned slightly, sucking in huge gasps of air as he leaned back against the counter, his legs spread as far as his jeans allowed. Remus's smile was hungry and lupine as he moved languidly, running his hands up George's calves to the back of his thighs. "Re…" 

"Is that what you want, George?" 

George started to answer, stopping as Remus shook his head, silencing him. Swallowing hard, he watched helplessly as Remus licked his lips, parting them with his tongue as he leaned in. George bit his lower lip, closing his eyes and blocking out everything but the anticipation that flooded over him with every soft pant of Remus's breath. "I want to taste you," Remus whispered again, feeling George's heavy groan as the older man's mouth closed over his cock. 

Remus slid his hands up and down the backs of George's thighs, stroking the younger man as he slid his tongue along his cock, feeling George tense beneath his hands. George's hands, palms sweaty, slid against the glass countertop, his whole body on fire. Remus moaned around him, the low hum of vibration causing George's hips to thrust forward. 

Catching them, Remus stilled George for a moment then pulled back. His amber eyes glinted, his lips curved around George's cock, the moment frozen despite the heat between them, until he urged George forward, taking him deeper into his throat. 

George shivered, begging softly, murmuring Remus's name beneath his breath, a panting litany of desire. Remus relaxed his grip on George's hips, the steady rhythm second nature. His hands slipped down George's thighs again then back up, curving around the taut flesh and muscle of George's ass. 

Groaning, George threw his head back in pleasure as Remus squeezed gently before releasing him. Remus's tongue moved along the vein pulsing through George's cock, teasing the ridge before sliding over the slick head as he moved one hand between George's legs to fondle the firm flesh of his balls. 

George arched his hips as his breath left him in a shudder, moving forward as the muscles in his thighs tensed. Remus growled his approval, suddenly sucking hard at the tip of George's cock. 

He beat his fist against the edge of the counter before grabbing a handful of Remus's shaggy brown locks. Remus gasped, cool air shrouding George's cock for a moment until his mouth closed over it again, his tongue pressed hard to the base as he sucked desperately at the velvety hard flesh. His fingers, damp from his own saliva, slid back and pressed firmly to George's sphincter. 

Remus pushed gently, one finger barely slipping past the surface. George's hips jerked and he tugged at Remus's hair, lost somewhere between needing release and finding relief. His hips pistoned forward, penetrating Remus's willing mouth, sliding wetly over his demanding tongue. 

His second finger pressed up inside George, shallow thrusts filling him achingly slowly. He whimpered, barely recognizing the sound as Remus's mouth surrounded him, his fingers filling him as they slowly began to move. 

George closed his eyes and held his breath, releasing Remus as he grabbed for the counter again, needing support as his knees buckled slightly, his body trembling as he came. 

Remus's tongue caressed George's cock, stroking it as his orgasm spilled down the older man's throat. George's body still shook, tremoring with aftershocks as Remus's fingers continued moving inside him unabated. 

"Remus. Remus. Remus." George's hushed begging grew louder and Remus pulled back, freeing George from the molten heat of his mouth. His fingers still moved, thrusting up inside George steadily, his free hand curving around his half-erect cock, stroking it as the redhead shivered uncontrollably. 

"Tell me what you want, George," Remus purred against the swollen head of the younger man's cock, his tongue flickering over the smooth tip. His fingers stilled, pressed inside the tight walls of George's ass. "Tell me." 

"You," George nodded, nearly begging. He gasped and groaned together as Remus pulled away from him, freeing him. George sank down to his knees, swaying gently as Remus caught his shoulders and guided him onto the floor, the tile cool against his bare back. 

Remus looked at him, his amber eyes burning as they moved over George's prone body, tracing curves and lines, muscles and flesh, connecting lines of freckles with a piercing gaze. George shivered, unable to look away from Remus's hands as the older man began unhooking his robe, sliding it off and onto the floor at his feet. 

Remus unbuttoned his shirt, easing it off his arms and shoulders, letting it pile with his robe over his calves. George's eyes strayed from his hands, focusing instead on the rough, dark hair matted on his chest. "Do you want to touch me?" 

George's hips rose off the floor instinctively, his hungry groan adding emphasis to the sudden surge of his cock. He sat up, bringing his heels against his ass, his knees in the air as Remus moved closer, shedding his pants and boxers as he moved forward, fitting between George's spread thighs. 

"Touch me," he breathed as George's hands threaded through the hair on his chest, tugging gently at the dark strands, his thumbs curving over Remus's pebbled nipples. Remus closed his eyes for a moment, savoring the feel, the tentative touch. When he opened them, George's lips were parted, his eyes fixed on the heavy throb of Remus's cock between his legs. 

With a hungry rumble lacing his tone, Remus pushed George back to the floor and leaned over him, his cock rubbing against the younger man's. "I'm going to be inside you, George." 

George nodded, reaching beside them, fumbling with the door to the display cabinet. He grabbed a bottle, nearly dropping it as he handed it to Remus. 

Remus turned it to face him and smiled. "What's this?" 

Swallowing hard, George managed a smile as well, weaker, far less predatory. "Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes secret ingredient." 

"And what am I using it to make, George?" Remus uncapped the bottle and poured a small amount on his hand, rubbing his fingers together, the liquid warm and slick. 

"I was hoping you'd use it to make me come." He grabbed Remus's hand and guided it down to his cock, thrusting up at the same time. 

"Not exactly something you can market." Remus reminded him as he obliged George's insistent hips, wrapping his hand around the redhead's cock. "Is it?" 

George closed his eyes, giving himself over to the feel of Remus's hand. He was about to comment when he felt more of the liquid spilled on his skin; Remus's fingers back at the puckered muscle, pushing inside him. "Oh." 

"I'm sorry," Remus released George's cock and used his free hand to pour the clear slickness onto his own. He smiled hungrily as he slipped a third finger inside the tight opening of George's ass. "Did you say more?" 

"Oh. Yes." 

Without stopping his steady thrusting, Remus pressed his cock against George's, the slick surface gliding over his warm, wet skin. Pulse beat against pulse and they fell into a rhythm, ending as Remus pulled away, leaving George's hips bereft, his whole body wanting as he slipped his fingers free. 

"Remus…" 

"Don't worry, George," Remus's voice was melted promise, bathed in honeyed anticipation as he reached down and guided his cock to George's opening, pressing the tip against the skin. "I'm not going anywhere but deeper." 

The rough rumble in Remus's chest was matched by George's hot groan as Remus slid inside him, inching in with slow, steady, shallow thrusts. The redhead's body clutched at him, muscles contracting and convulsing around Remus's cock as he pushed further, deeper. 

George looked up at Remus with wide eyes, his lashes fluttering against his cheeks with every slow, lazy, disbelieving blink. He returned his hands to Remus's chest, running his fingers through the thick hair, his palms sliding over the rasp of it against his skin. "I've never…" he panted softly, his lips swollen and parted as Remus leaned into him and kissed him hard and fast, nipping his bottom lip with sharp teeth. George shook his head and forced himself to breathe, thrusting to meet Remus as their bodies collided. "I've never done it like this." 

"Never?" Remus asked in a low, throaty voice full of promise. 

"Not like this. With another..." George ran his thumbs over Remus's nipples and smile as the older man trembled, sped up his thrusts. "Never…" He groaned, losing speech as Remus's knees pressed against his ass and he arched off the floor, his shoulder blades hard against the tile as he used his honed leg muscles to push up against the older man. 

Remus leaned further into George, the redhead's cock caught between them as he kissed him hard, his tongue demanding as it captured George's, sucked on it, teased it. George groaned, both of them swallowing the sound as he came, the liquid hot against their skin, binding them together as Remus grunted harshly, breaking away and sucking in a deep breath. 

He grabbed George's hips and rocked into him, thrusting hard and fast and deep as his orgasm eluded him, hovering just out of his grasp. George's hands moved over his chest, his abdomen, raking through hair and against skin. Remus closed his eyes, swallowing air rapidly as he began the spiral out of control, falling forward onto George, his teeth grazing over the younger man's skin, his gentle bite changing, pressure increasing until the skin broke and Remus came with a muffled groan. 

* * * 

George stared up at the ceiling, his heartbeat slowly returning to normal. His hands had somehow buried themselves in Remus's hair, holding the older man's head to his shoulder, both of them trembling, unsure of which of them was responsible. "Well, I think it's safe to say that our secret ingredient does have a myriad of uses." 

"Mmm," Remus licked George's throat. "So it does." 

"I wonder how Fred'd react if I told him how I knew." He laughed softly, feeling Remus's thin form shake with a chuckle as well. Shaggy brown hair brushed the broken skin of George's shoulder and he glanced down at it, his brow wrinkling. "Should I worry?" 

"What?" 

George met Remus's gaze then looked down at the bite mark. "Should I worry? Tomorrow's a full moon." 

Remus pulled away in one smooth gesture, his body slipping free of George's, both of them caught in his scourgify spell as he stood. George laid there, confusion apparent in his eyes, as Remus dressed without comment, without looking at George. 

"What'd I say?" 

"Nothing. I simply need to go." He hooked his robe and shook his head. "I…Happy Halloween, George." 

* * * 

"Come on," George encouraged his brother, half pushing him toward the house. "Mum's made your favorite dessert."  
"You didn't tell her…" 

"No, but it'll get your mind off things." 

"Somehow I doubt a double helping of cherry cobbler is going to make me feel any better about the fact that my girlfriend, who may or may not still actually be my girlfriend, isn't talking to me." 

"Might help." George gave Fred a shove. "Can't hurt." 

Fred stopped and turned toward his twin. "This isn't about me at all, is it?" 

"What d'you mean?" 

"Remus is going to be here." He watched George's face flush. "He is, isn't he?" He glared as George looked away. "I was in a perfectly miserable mood, wallowing at home and you dragged me here so you can get shagged!" 

"I dragged you here because, if I didn't, you'd be Apparating to Hogsmeade and embarrassing yourself in front of the entire student body of Hogwarts, ruining the perfectly good legacy we left behind us by acting like a girl." 

"I'm acting like a girl? You're the one who's poofing about trying to get into Lupin's pants. Or him into yours. I'm unclear on the dynamics. And," he glared as George opened his mouth, "I want to stay that way." 

"See?" George gave him another shove. "You're already feeling better." 

"Oh, yes. Loads. Knowing that you're going to get some just makes me forget all about the fact that my girlfriend is in Hogwarts, a zillion miles away, and I'm here with you, watching you make cow eyes at Lupin all sodding night long." 

"Could be worse. You could be watching Hermione make cow eyes at Ron or som…" George stopped as Fred froze, his blue eyes flashing dangerously. "It's a joke, Fred." 

"Right. Brilliantly funny, mate. I'm going home." 

"You're not." George caught his arm. "You're not going home and you're not going to Hogwarts. You're going in that door over there, you're going to eat dinner, you're not going to let Mum in on the fact that you've royally fucked up everything with Hermione, and you're going to eat both our double helpings of cherry cobbler, because I'm an insensitive git." 

"Four helpings, hmm?" Fred thought for a moment. "You're not bringing him back home with you, right? Don't think I need to be listening to that all night long. I'm depressed enough as it is." 

"What makes you think we'll make noise?" 

"Oh, stop!" Fred wrinkled his nose and clapped his hands over his ears. "I really don't need bloody details, you wanker. Jesus." 

George face was solemn for a moment; his eyes still alight with mischief. "Be nice or I'll tell Mum what you've done to Hermione." 

"She'd thank me for it," Fred reminded him. "Probably sent her running straight back into Ron's arms." He narrowed his eyes. "Besides, you've got a lot more dangerous behavior to hide than I do." 

"Mum wouldn't hear a word beyond 'Fred and Hermione practically had sex on the road into Hogsmeade.'" 

"I don't know, 'And George is fucking Lupin in the front yard' might catch her attention." 

George held out his hand. "Truce?" 

Fred looked at the proffered hand and finally shrugged. "Truce. For now." 

* * * 

"Oh! Boys! Thank goodness you're here." She shoved a tray into George's hand. "Take these into the living room and then come back and help me out a bit, won't you?" 

"Mum…" 

"Fred. In the kitchen. Now." 

"I can explain…" 

"I need you to explain the spell that's got the very nice turkey I bought for dinner doing some sort of can-can in the oven…" 

"Oh." 

"…and something tells me you're the one who might have some answers." She gave him a stern look and pointed to the kitchen. Fred walked past her, sticking his tongue out at George. "And just what is it you feel the need to explain?" 

"Dancing turkey. That's all." He hurried into the kitchen, blushing at his brother's laughter. 

George walked into the living room and stopped, the tray full of drinks suddenly making sense. There were at least fifteen wizards in the house, some of whom he knew. Charlie was there as well, his distant eyes focusing as he saw George, his casual wave showing off a new burn mark on his forearm, the skin raised, red and slightly bubbled. George set the tray down in the center of the room. "Drinks." 

He wove over to Charlie who was watching the gathered crowd with his typical sardonic smile. "Hey, twin." 

"I've got a perfectly serviceable name, you know." 

"Yeah, but no matter which one I call you, you'll deny that it's you and mock me." Charlie shrugged, his powerful shoulders rising and falling. "So I take the easy route. You know how I am." 

"Oh, yes. Always taking the easy way. We all know Dragons are such joys to work with." George handed him one of the drinks he'd brought over. "So, what're you doing here? I mean, I know Mum's a good cook and all that, but Rumania's a ways off to pop home for a meal." 

"My presence was specifically requested by Mum." Charlie shrugged and took a drink. "Followed by some not so vague questions about what I think of Remus." 

George nearly choked. "Remus? Lupin?" 

"You know other Remuses running about, do you?" Charlie gave his brother a knowing look. "Seems Mum's decided to take up matchmaking now that he's seemed to accept Sirius is gone." 

"And what's that got to do with you, exactly?" 

"Maybe Mum thinks my extensive knowledge of dangerous creatures makes me a natural for him." 

"But you're not…I mean, you're not…Are you?" George looked over at Remus, suddenly realizing that everyone in the room was male, save for Tonks, who looked just as out of place as he suddenly felt. "Oh my God. Everyone here's…" 

"Like I said, Mum's busy playing matchmaker." 

"You're not gay though, are you?" 

"Afraid I'll take over your spot as the family poof?" Charlie shook his head and took another drink, muscles shifting under his skin, eyes around the room watching him discreetly. "Nah. I've just been known to…experiment a time or two." 

"And Mum knows?" 

"Well, she walked in on me and Duncan Wood once. In a…compromising position." Charlie shrugged. "She accepted that it was more of an experimental thing…" 

"Was it?" 

"Hell no. We'd just found a dragon's nest in a cave and nearly gotten burned alive when the mother dragon came back. We were so blasted on adrenaline; we're lucky we managed to Apparate back to somewhere private before…" he stopped, smiling at George's complete fascination. "You're sure you prefer women, little brother?" 

"Yeah. I mean, mostly." He cleared his throat and forced himself to look away from his older brother. "Kingsley's gay?" 

"Wizards tend to be more open minded when it comes to sexuality. It's not so much that everyone here's gay. More that everyone here would be willing to have sex with Remus, at Mum's insistence or otherwise." 

"Fred's going to flip." 

"Why?" 

"Well, let's face it, there's only one woman here and if there's any one wizard in the entire world that's completely straight, it's my twin." 

"Yeah?" 

Charlie's raised eyebrow caught George's attention. "What? I know you don't know anything about Fred that I don't know." 

"He's off with Lee an awful lot, isn't he?" 

"Drinking. Not fucking." 

Charlie shrugged. "You know him best. Besides, I have a feeling the lone female, our lovely mother excepted, might be here for Fred's benefit." 

"Fred's got a girlfriend." 

"Yeah. Ron's." Charlie shrugged. "Just guessing, mate. Don't actually know anything other than the fact that if I stand about talking to you for too much longer, Mum's going to grab me by the ear and drag me over to sit on Remus's lap." 

"I'd actually pay a galleon or two to see that." 

Charlie smiled deviously. "The Mum bit or the Remus bit? Because that I'd do for free." 

"Leave Remus alone, why don't you? He doesn't…" George stopped at Charlie's grin. "Oh, sod the fuck off." 

"Should I tell Mum to just send everyone home so you two can be alone?" 

"Fuck off." George flipped Charlie off. "Go sit on Lupin's lap, you poof." 

Charlie laughed and headed into the crowd, looking back at George as he crossed his arms defiantly over his chest. Remus glanced in their direction, his eyes meeting George's and his lips lifted in a smile, his eyes lingering on the curve of George's neck. 

"Stop staring." 

He turned to Fred and shoved him with his shoulder. "I wasn't. I was watching Charlie." 

"I swear to you that should one of these people ask me out, I'm never speaking to you again." 

"Prejudiced, Fred?" 

"Oh, yes. Terribly so." He glanced over at Tonks. "What's she here for? Just in case Lupin suddenly gets hit by the full lamplight and turns into a heterosexual?" 

"Oh no." George grinned sharply as he walked away from his twin, "I think she's here for you." 

* * * 

George sat in the chair in front of the fireplace, listening to the chatter going on behind him. He'd barely tasted his dinner, hadn't even laughed as the charmed turkey had broken into a quick foxtrot on everyone's plate. He had noticed, however, that Tonks's chicken had been especially acrobatic and had taken to dancing very emphatically on her robes. 

"Sulking?" 

"What?" He looked up, caught by the amber light of the fire, of Remus's eyes. "Oh." 

"I just wondered if this was sulking. Because it's not terribly attractive." 

"Really? I thought I looked quite dashing all firelit and pouty." George raised his eyebrows. "Of course, I'm surprised you even bothered to notice. Surrounded by your admiring hordes and all." 

"Your mother is a menace." 

"My mother thinks you need to get shagged by my older brother." 

"You want to know what I think?" 

"About you shagging my older brother?" 

"About what your mother thinks." 

"What?" 

Remus leaned down, his breath as warm as the fire on George's skin, "I think that your mother doesn't know anything about what I want." 

George's breath hitched. "And what is it? That you want?" 

"I thought I'd already told you in rather explicit detail." Remus straightened and stretched, muscles tightening, clothes clinging to his skin. As he dropped his hands back down, he brushed the nape of George's neck. "Would you like me to tell you again?" 

George didn't say anything for a long moment, his eyes locked on the fire, his entire body focused on the feel of Remus's fingers on his skin. "Sort of a turn around from the other day, isn't it? As I recall, you couldn't leave fast enough." 

"And yet you're still here." Remus moved his hand, walking over to the chair opposite George and sinking down into it, his gaze mostly on the fire. "Or did your mother invite you?" 

"Yeah, my mum's going to invite me to shag you." 

"She invited Charlie." 

"Charlie's not young enough to be your…" He shook his head. "I brought Fred because I knew Mum was making a big dinner tonight and he needed cheering up." 

"And you knew I'd be here?" 

"You know what?" George leaned forward in his chair, Remus doing the same as the redhead dropped his voice. "You fucked me and you left. That means you don't get to play this cute, coy game. You don't get to touch me, no matter how much I might want you to. You turn me into a gibbering mess, but I'm not going to let you turn me into an emotional one, so go fuck someone else, because I'm so not your lad." 

He stood up and walked away, collaring Fred and leading him into the kitchen. "C'mon. I need somewhere quiet and without any sodding males." 

"Uh, hate to tell you, twin, but I'm something of a male myself." 

"You ever had a desire to get into another guy's pants?" 

"No. Never." 

"Then you qualify. Come on." The door swung shut behind them and George sighed. The lights were dimmed, the dishes done and, now that everyone was out of the house, all the random signs of six kids and chaos seemed to be gone. He slumped into a chair and dropped his head on the table. "Cor, I'm tired." 

"Prancing about does that, I guess." 

George gave Fred a dangerous look. "I've never pranced a day in my life." 

"You guys looked like you were getting on by the fire, George." Fred's voice was soft, confused. "Why didn't you stay?" 

"On Halloween, when you were in Hogsmeade?" 

Fred groaned, "Can we not use that as a bloody reference point in my life?" 

"He was at the shop. He came in and he…well, I think he pounced on me. Cats pounce. Do wolves?" 

Sighing, Fred sank into a chair on the opposite side of the table. "You shagged him again." 

"He shagged me. He…owned me, Fred." George shook his head. "I couldn't even protest, not that I wanted to. But I just…" 

"Then why are you in here with me? You obviously really like him, George, and he has the hots for you, considering he keeps trying to shag you. And succeeding." He blew out a breath, attempting to disguise a sigh. "Just get on with it." 

"He left afterwards. Just…ran off." 

"Sounds like a guy." 

"Sounds like someone who thinks he's made a monumental mistake." 

"Sounds like someone who…" he broke off as the kitchen door opened. Tonks stood there, smiling shyly, obviously embarrassed. "Yeah?" 

"Your mum's looking for you, Fred." 

"Then why're you here, exactly?" He winced as George kicked him under the table. He kicked back, sneering as he scored a hit on his brother's shin. "Right. Sorry." He stood and headed toward the door, glancing back at his brother. "If it's what you want, George, then you're just going to have to decide if all the other stuff's worth it." 

"Risk getting left in the middle of a street alone?" 

Fred's eyes widened painfully but he nodded. "If it's worth it." 

* * * 

Remus held up a hand as George approached him, keeping him silent. He nodded to the hallway beyond them. "Listen," he whispered, reaching down to find George's hand and pull him closer. 

"I can be anyone," Tonks's accent was thick with drink, her pale pink hair shining in the candlelight. "Anyone you want." 

"Except you're not, are you?" 

George caught his breath at Fred's voice. "What's…" 

"Shh," Remus shook his head. 

"I could be." There was an imperceptible change and her pink hair was gone, replaced by something wilder, familiar. "Anyone." 

Remus shook his head and looked away, pulling George after him. They slipped into Percy's room and he closed the door behind them, leaning against it. "She's lonely. Even though they weren't close, she idolized Sirius. Thinks finding someone will make it easier." 

"Is that what you're doing?" 

"I never idolized him." 

"But you loved him, right? Slept with him? Fucked him?" 

"We're not discussing Sirius." 

"Of course not. Why should we talk at all, right?" George unhooked his robe and let it fall to the ground, tugging his shirt free from his pants. "Let's just get to the shagging." 

"That's not…" 

"Of course, the full moon's past, so you might not want to, isn't that the case?" George met Remus's somewhat horrified glare. "Because I can't help noticing that both times you've deigned to fuck me, it's been the night before a full moon. I'm just wondering if there's not some sort of cause and effect going on there." 

"Pure chance." 

"And that's why you bolted the minute I mentioned the bite, of course. Because the thought of being so close to being the wolf and the thought of your teeth breaking my skin had nothing to do with the fact that I couldn't see the back of you fast enough?" 

"We were talking about the fact that Tonks is trying to seduce your brother." 

"No. We're talking about the fact that you can't seem to decide if you want to shag me more than once a month or not." 

"Do you want it in writing?" 

"No, you stupid git," George snapped. "I want it in flesh. I want you with me, inside me. Merlin, how can you be this stupid?" 

"You're barely old enough…" 

"Oh, sod it if you're going to rehash these arguments. It's beyond that, isn't it, Remus? It's beyond my age and your age and everything else, because I've had your cock inside me. I've made you come and you've tasted mine. So, decide. Either go downstairs and fancy one of those other wizards who are all age appropriate and properly acceptable or…" 

"Or what?" 

George sighed and sank down on the bed. "Or kiss me." He looked up and met Remus's amber eyes with his own deep blue ones. "Please kiss me." 

Remus leaned down, his eyes full of conflicting emotion. Sinking to his knees, he knelt between George's legs, his hands framing the younger man's face. "Kissing you is the most dangerous thing I can do right now." 

George tried to joke, failing miserably. "Because we're in Percy's room?" 

"Because I want it too much." 

George closed his eyes, nodding. "And you hate it, don't you?" He looked into Remus's amber eyes, his own blue ones bright with desire. "That you want it? That you want me?" 

Remus nodded, his lips brushing over George's. "No." 

George caught his breath and shivered, opening his mouth to Remus's questing tongue, letting it slide over his, seeking hidden depths as he threaded his hand around the back of George's neck and pulled him closer. 

Moaning softly, George urged Remus upward, pulling him along with him as he stretched sideways over Percy's bed, his body warm and hard under Remus's, his cock pressing against Remus's thigh. 

Remus shivered as he brushed hair away from George's face, breaking their kiss only to draw in a long breath and dive in once more, tasting hints of wine and chocolate and fire as their tongues tangled together. 

George ran his hands along Remus's sides, stroking his shirt free of his jeans, sliding his hands warmly under the pale shirt, worn thin and soft against his skin. He let one hand snake upwards, his thumb brushing over Remus's taut nipple, the responding bite of desire sinking into George's lower lip. 

"George," Remus murmured into his mouth, breath hot and sweet, bathing George's tongue as it reached out to find his, lick at his lips, rough with stubbled kisses. "George, we have to stop." 

"No." George ran his thumb over Remus's nipple again, watching as the older man's body shook with the simple gesture. Raising his free hand, George unfastened the buttons of Remus's shirt in rapid succession, baring Remus's chest and abdomen. He held Remus's gaze and let both hands smooth over Remus's stomach, palms warm against the hair-roughened skin. "No." 

"Please," Remus found George's mouth again, crushing it beneath his as he rocked his hips forward, his cock skimming along the length of George's thigh, digging into his hip as Remus sank down to his elbows, trapping George beneath him. 

George shook his head, breaking the kiss and breathing heavily, hotly as he managed to shove Remus off of him. He followed him, rolled him onto his back, straddling Remus's thin hips easily, his thighs hard and tight from years of Quidditch, taut with need. "Please what?" 

Remus thrust upward as George grabbed his hands and pinned them to the bed. His cock was pressed against the crotch of George's jeans, the thick bulge visible beneath the faded blue fabric, the heat of his arousal surrounding Remus. George's eyes were blue fires dancing above him as he smiled, the illusion of power giving the curve of his lips an impish, mischievous quality. 

Remus shook off George's grip and grabbed his hips, holding him still as he thrust up, his cock pressed firmly against George's body for a few long, aching seconds. George bit his lower lip, his teeth sinking into the shadows of the marks Remus had made earlier. He moved his hands to Remus's bare chest, running his fingers through the light, sandy hair that covered the pale, scarred skin as Remus closed his eyes, fingers digging into George's hips, scraping against his jeans, body rocking upward, colliding and colluding in whispers of fabric and flesh. 

George's breath escaped in harsh pants exhaled past clenched teeth as his fingers trembled on Remus's skin. He moved one hand, leaving the other to make its way from Remus's waistband to his nipple and back, long, teasing strokes that forced explosive gasps past Remus's iron control. His other hand pressed against his cock through his jeans, rubbing the hard flesh, every stroke sending him thrusting down to meet Remus's upward thrust. 

Remus shuddered and slid his hands higher, curling under George's waistband and jerking him down hard against him, his own hips arching off the bed as he came, heat pulsing against George's skin. George tilted his head back, unleashing his low groan toward the ceiling, gasping and jerking back to the moment as Remus's hands moved, pushing his hand out of the way and pressing against George's cock. 

"No, it's o…" George tried to catch Remus's hand, his wrist caught in the older man's deceptively loose grip. "Remus, you don't…" 

Remus's nimble fingers unfastened George's jeans and pushed the denim out of the way, working under the warm cotton of his boxers to curl around George's cock. "I don't?" He asked softly, dangerously as he ran his thumb over the smooth head. "Are you sure?" 

"I just…you…oh…oh." George shook his head, his whole body following suit as he came, the thick, hot liquid spilling over Remus's spread fingers. "Oh." 

"Charlie?" George jerked away, nearly falling off Remus's lap and the bed as his mother's voice seemed to fill the room. "Have you seen George? Or Fred for that matter? I swear, those two get up to more trouble, disappearing the second I leave them alone." 

"I haven't, Mum." Charlie's amused chuckle also sounding far too close. George scrambled onto his feet, glancing at the door to make sure it was closed. 

"And Remus. Where has that man gotten off to? You don't suppose he took up with someone do you?" Molly's voice took on a hopeful tone. 

"Possibly, Mum." 

George blushed and watched hungrily, unable to help himself, as Remus stood. His jeans were damp and dark, his shirt unbuttoned and hanging loose, his body glowing in the candlelight with a faint sheen of sweat. "My mum's trying to set you up." 

"Yes." Remus dug in the pocket of his robe and found his wand. A few spell words later, he and George were both clean, if not presentable. 

"Er…" George nodded. "Right." 

"She's failing miserable." Remus buttoned his shirt slowly, precisely, not looking at George. 

"She is, is she?" 

"And unnecessarily." 

"Oh?" He tucked his own shirt in then pulled it free, letting it hang loosely over his still somewhat aroused cock. "Why's that? Exactly?" 

Remus caught George's neck and tugged him closer, his breath feathering over George's parted lips. "Because I'm already involved." 

* * * 

"So, you're on cloud nine then?" Fred prodded a suspicious looking lump in the cabinet, eyeing it instead of his brother. 

"Somewhere in that vicinity." George grinned and moved up beside Fred, hoisting himself up on the counter. 

Fred nodded and sighed, giving up on the lump being anything resembling food. "I am happy for you, mate." 

"I know." George tried to stifle his grin. "I'm sorry, Fred. I'm sure this is the last thing you want to deal with." 

"Nonsense. I want you to be happy, George. Even if I am miserable." He reconsidered the lump and grabbed it, tossing it in the garbage after closer inspection. He gave his twin a casual wave. "I'm off to bed." 

George nodded, waiting until Fred was at the top of the stairs to speak. "What about Tonks?" 

Fred stopped and turned slowly, his lips pursed into a thin line. "What about her?" 

"I saw you two together. On the stairs. I just…" 

Fred face was flushed red with anger. "You just assumed something happened?" 

"No. No, I didn't." 

"I'm in love with Hermione, George." He bit out the words, every one enunciated with razor sharpness. "Not just her looks. And I'm not so desperate yet that I'd take advantage of someone so obviously hurt and upset as Tonks. But thanks for that vote of confidence, brother-mine." 

"I didn't mean…" 

"Yes. You did, George." Fred's blue eyes were pained. "It's exactly what you meant." 

George closed his eyes, cursing under his breath before dropping off the counter and following his twin up the stairs. "Fred." 

"Sod off." 

"Fred." 

He opened his bedroom door, his blue eyes hot. "Sod. Off. Because, to be honest, I'm having a bad enough week without my own twin casting me in this particularly charming role." 

"I didn't mean anything by it, Fred, I swear." George reached out and caught the door, refusing to let Fred close it. "I know you love Hermione. I know you're hurting. I just thought maybe the temptation was too much." 

"There was no temptation, George. Because no matter how she looked or sounded, she wasn't Hermione. And Hermione's the only one I want." 

* * * 

"Hello, Fred." 

Fred looked up from the counter and nodded, shutting the glass door he was holding. "Remus." 

"How's business?" 

"Booming." 

"That's nice." Remus glanced around the shop then back at the counter. "And how are you?" 

"I'm brilliant, mate. My ex-girlfriend's shagging my younger brother, my family is bleedin' thrilled about it and my twin is having an illicit affair with someone old enough to be his father. What isn't good about my life?" 

"I'm sorry about Hermione." 

"You don't know shit about me and Hermione." Fred smirked. "I'll just go get George for you." 

"Fred…I thought…" 

"You thought I'd be all for it, right? Because you make him happy and he skips around like he's on cloud-fucking-nine and he flounces like some sort of poof because you've deigned to sleep with him?" Fred glared hotly. "Well, if there's one thing my recent romantic experience has taught me, it's that whatever looks too good to be true, is. And whatever looks like it's worth it? Isn't." 

"I have no intention of hurting your brother." 

"Right. That's why you don't want anyone to know you're having sex with him. Why you pretend, when you eat dinner in our house, you act like you're just a single guy, making your way through your miserable life all alone." 

"Fred, that's enough." 

Fred turned and glared at George. "Was anything I said a lie?" 

"Was anything you said about me and not about you?" George reached out and touched his brother's arm. "I'll be home late, all right?" 

"Sure. Need those defense against the dark arts lessons, right? Tell me, Professor, was it a euphemism back when you were teaching Harry?" 

"Fred!" George shoved his brother back, his eyes burning. "You're so far out of line right now, you can't bloody see it." He lowered his voice. "He's not bloody Hermione. And I'm not you." 

Fred straightened, his hands clenched into fists. "Lock the door behind you. And don't worry. I won't bother to wait up." 

* * * 

"He doesn't like me much, does he?" 

"He does." George shrugged as they walked along Diagon Alley toward The Leaky Cauldron. "He does. He just…well, he doesn't like much of anyone really now. Especially not anyone who might actually be enjoying themselves." 

"Ah." 

"He was in love." 

"Still is, from the sounds of it." 

"And you can recognize the sound?" George asked the question tentatively, his gaze on the ground. 

"I never denied loving Sirius to you, George." 

"I know." 

"And I do still love him. He's…ingrained in me. But just because I loved him doesn't mean that I can't find someone else." He shook his head. "Even if they're way too young for me, have no knowledge of the real world and real relationships and I have to pretend I'm giving him lessons to get him alone in a room." 

"Are those bad things?" 

"Well, the age is a self correcting problem, the lessons are a good cover that has less to do with your age than the fact that I don't need all of Diagon Alley and the Wizarding World to know who I'm with." 

"And the knowledge bit?" 

"That's self-correcting as well, but not, I'm afraid, in the time frame of our relationship." Remus continued walking, only stopping when he realized George was no longer beside him. He turned and backtracked, stopping in front of the younger man, his gaze questioning. "What is it?" 

"Can we…talk? I mean, sit in the bar and talk before…" 

"Of course, George." 

"It's just, we're always heading straight up to the room, aren't we? And I'm not saying…I want it too, I just…" 

Remus reached out quickly and squeezed George's hand. "I'll buy the first round." 

* * * 

"So, er," George sipped his butterbeer and watched as Remus lifted his whiskey glass. "You're still at Grimmauld Place then?" 

Remus set down the glass and reached back, scratching the base of his neck, the sound loud in the quiet of the nearly empty bar. "Yes." 

"That must be tough." 

"Are we to talk about Sirius then?" Remus sighed, lifting his glass and swallowing half of it down. 

"Actually," George met his gaze and held it, a sad smile lifting the corner of his lips, "I was referring to the fact that, no matter who you are, it's probably the only place in the world that might be considered as bleak as Azkaban, so it can't be much of a joy to live there. Especially given the prejudices of the house itself." 

"Ah." 

"Yes," George took a drink then set the bottle down, refusing to look at Remus. "Ah." 

"I may," Remus reached out, turning his hand over and leaving it in the middle of the table, palm up, "be slightly touchy when it comes to the subject of Sirius." 

"Slightly." 

"Er, yes." Remus shrugged and smiled, turning his hand back over as George made no move toward him. "Shall we talk about something less…" 

"Dangerous?" 

"Volatile." 

"Shall we talk about my mum's further attempts to set you up?" George took another drink. "Or has it just been coincidence that Kingsley and a few others that were at the house the other night continue to be invited round for dinner?" 

"I don't invite them." Remus sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't do anything with them, other than be as polite as possible." Glancing around quickly at the empty bar, he reached over and touched the back of George's hand lightly. "And, as I recall, I've yet to miss a lesson with you." 

"Lesson," George nodded. "We should get on that, eh?" 

Remus's gaze was a mixture of uncertainty and relief as George got to his feet and headed toward the dark hallway at the back of the pub. He sighed and stood to follow, slipping along in George's shadow. 

* * * 

George closed the door after Remus walked through it, resting against the solid oak. He tilted his head slightly as Remus took off his robe, draping it over the bed before sitting next to it. "Getting comfortable, Professor?" 

Remus raised an eyebrow as he leaned back against the headboard, his relaxed stance belied by the light in his eyes. "I assumed we were in for a vigorous workout, George." His voice was slightly clipped, dangerous. "Given that you actually allowed me in the room without trying to hex me, I thought I'd take advantage of the leeway and actually prepare myself for the task ahead." 

"Ah, so we're to study the dangers of the company you keep?" 

"The enemy you know, even if you don't know he's the enemy." 

"Or she." 

Remus nodded, his eyes wary as he stood, wand in hand. "As the case might be." 

George nodded and walked to the window, looking down at the darkness of Diagon Alley, the soft glow of gold coming out of the downstairs window blurring on the cobblestones. "You never really know who to trust, do you?" 

"Trust is earned," Remus's voice was cool, almost hard. "And often betrayed. In war…" 

"All's fair in war, isn't it?" George turned, his wand out, his spell blasted in Remus's direction. The older man dodged the shimmering light, moving quickly off the bed and to his feet. 

"Love and war, they say." 

"You think," they began walking in opposing arcs, the distance between them never changing, both of their wands practically quivering, "it's because they're really the same. Two people wanting something so badly…" 

"Love rarely leaves you gasping your last breath." 

"I don't know," George smirked, his eyes bright and hot. "I've heard plenty of people in love gasping quite a bit." 

"Are you sure it was love?" Remus lunged, his spell nearly hitting George as he spun out of the way with a soft whoosh of air. "Lovers aren't the only ones gasping for air." 

George's hex glanced off of him and Remus stumbled, leaning against the dresser on the far wall of the room as the dizziness threatened to overtake him. "True enough." George smiled and waved his wand, his eyes on Remus's hand as the thick wood of his wand tapped against the dark oak of the drawers. "Enemies. Lovers. Who else, Remus? Who else leaves you gasping?" 

Remus's spell was out before George knew what hit him, throwing him hard to the floor. With a short stride, Remus towered over him, his own eyes flashing. "I don't know, George, who do you think?" 

Without thinking, George curved one leg around Remus's and, with Quidditch-honed muscles, brought him down to the floor next to him. He straddled the older man and held his arms to the floor, his breath heavy in his chest. "I think there've been plenty, hmmm? I can't believe you were faithful all those twelve years. Can't believe the animal in you stayed caged every night." 

"You know nothing about the animal in me," Remus assured him. 

"I don't?" George tilted his head. "Seems to me, I've had several occasions to know him rather well." He leaned down, breathing hotly on Remus's skin. "I've had him inside me, haven't I? Had you inside me. Your cock, your teeth sunk into my skin…" 

Remus shoved George off of him and pulled away, his eyes flat. "I will not…" 

"Do you think I care?" George was on him again, straddling his legs, holding Remus against the edge of the mattress. "I want everything you have to give me. I want everything you're holding back." 

"I'm holding nothing back." 

"Liar." George bit Remus's lower lip then sucked it into his mouth, his pelvis rocking forward to grind against Remus's. When he pulled back, released him, he could taste the coppery scent of blood in the air. 

"What do you want from me?" 

"My enemy's enemy is my friend," George purred into Remus's ear, the point of his tongue tracing the edge of it. "What am I to make of my lover's lover?" 

"Sirius is dead," Remus reminded him coldly even as George's tongue heated his blood. "You're the one attempting to revive him here." He was about to say more when their combined weights slid the bed from its spot and he tumbled backwards, his head hitting the floor hard. Instinctively, he shoved George and rolled away, getting to his knees. "I'm not interested in this childish one-upsmanship, George. You're shadow-boxing a dead man." 

"Are we talking about Sirius again?" George grabbed Remus's wrist and pulled him hard against his chest. "Or you?" 

Remus shoved George away and attempted to get to his feet, slamming into the floor once more as George tackled him around the thighs. Remus rolled over, wincing as pain shot through his head, blood trickling from his nose. George's concerned face hovered over him. "Oi, fuck." He attempted to staunch the light flow. "Fuck. I'm sorry, Remus." 

Remus's wand was hard between them as he shoved it into George's stomach. "Get off me." George pulled back, his eyes wide as he settled on his knees. Remus wiped his face with the back of his hand, barely giving the spattering of red a glance. "Dead men don't bleed." 

George nodded and got to his feet as Remus did, a slow, hungry smile curving his lips. He wrapped one hand in Remus's short hair and pulled him close, exuding heat and promise. "Do they fuck?" 

Remus's laugh was whisper-soft. "Not very well." 

"Well then," George bit Remus's lip again, licking the sore and swollen flesh, "you're definitely not dead." 

Remus grinned against George's mouth and guided the younger man's hand down to his hard, pulsing cock. "Not yet." 

* * * 

Fred didn't look away from his work as he heard the storeroom door open. He continued piling boxes neatly on top of one another, the cart moving beside him as he worked his way down the shelving. 

"I was thinking…" 

"I thought you'd given that up." 

"Only the part where I thought you were an adult and not an asshole." George smirked in his brother's direction. "As I was saying, I was thinking." 

"I've no desire to go to a house of ill repute, George. Or good repute, to be honest. I appreciate the gesture. Again. But it's not going to happen." 

"I was drunk off my arse…" 

"And dead serious at the time." He smirked to himself as George flinched at the expression. "Regardless, no still means no." 

"I'm not trying to get you laid, Fred." 

"Who's minding the counter?" 

"You know, I bloody hate this." George's arm swung backwards, slamming into the door and sending it swinging. "We're twins. Closer than brothers. And I feel like I'm living with a stranger." 

Fred started to say something then bit his tongue, simply widening his eyes slightly in response. 

"I know you got hurt. I know you're still hurting. And I know I've got no bloody clue how to make it better. You know, if I thought for so much as a second that not being with Remus would change things…" 

"I'm happy that you're happy, George." Fred's voice was honest but emotionless. "I really am. And I'm sure if I weren't such a insensitive git, I'd be acting like it." 

"Mum's invited us over for dinner tonight." 

Fred laughed once then shook his head. "No. Thank you." 

"She's worried about you." 

"She's not." Fred tried to smile and failed miserably. "She's not been worried about me since Ron announced that he was dating Hermione." 

"That's not true." 

"So, when are you and Lupin going to tell the world about you, eh?" He continued stacking boxes, not looking at George. "Planning on a big announcement at Christmas, maybe? Or is it just going to be one of those things where it's just accepted because you're always together?" 

"I don't think there are any announcements planned." George leaned back against the wall. "He'll be there. I'll be there." 

"And, knowing Mum's keen ability of being right where you don't want her to be, she'll stumble in on you snogging each other?" 

"My luck," George laughed. "I really fancy him, Fred." 

"He's a decent bloke." Fred admitted with a shrug. "I'm sorry, you know, for being such an arse about all this. I never thought I'd want you to be miserable alongside me, you know?" 

"You'd never been in love before." 

"Yeah." Fred smirked and shoved the last box into place. "Lucky me." 

"So, anyway," George pulled a bag from the pocket of his robe, "you asked about who was watching the shop." 

"As it's a two man operation and there's two of us in here, I did." 

"I was thinking that neither of us should today." He tossed the bag at Fred who caught it, opening it as he heard the telltale jingle of coin. "Our big season is done, except for the few brotherly and sisterly practical jokes that will come at the end right before the holiday so there's less chance of nosy mums confiscating them, so I thought we'd do a bit of shopping ourselves." 

"You're kidding." 

"Nope." George pulled out a second sack of coins. "Come on. We've got enough siblings to buy for to finance most of Diagon Alley's businesses." 

Fred tossed the sack back to George. "No thanks. I'll get everyone something from here." 

"Fred." 

"Charlie's not likely to be home for Christmas. Bill and Fleur are going to France. Percy's still a git. I'll pop down later to the Quidditch shop get something for Ginny and Harry. And I'll just reserve a room at the Three Broomsticks for you and Lupin." 

"Fred." 

"We got Dad the tickets to that Muggle picture show when we…when we went." Fred's voice was strained. "Remember?" 

"We need a day off." 

"No. We don't. I don't. You go out shopping and if you need me to chip in on something, just take it from the bag. I'll stay here and run the shop." He moved past George into the store, only stopping when George grabbed his arm. Fred didn't look back, simply sighed. "If I go out there, George, I'm going to see all these laughing, bloody happy people enjoying themselves and a large portion of them are going to be in love and buying gifts for one another and I'm not up to it, all right? I'm just…not." 

"Fred…" 

"Besides, if I go out there, I'll be tempted to buy her something and we know that can only end badly. So it's just best for everyone if I stay here and let little brothers buy gags to use on their little sisters just to see their mums scream bloody murder. All right?" He gave his brother a pleading look and headed to the door, turning the sign over so that it read 'Open'. "Besides, you don't really want your brother around when you buy your boyfriend a present, do you?" 

"I just want my brother around," George told him softly. "I miss you, mate." 

Fred laughed softly, sadly. "I miss me too." He cuffed George on the shoulder and nodded toward the door. "Go buy your boyfriend a present, eh? Something salacious." 

"Just…" George sighed and headed for the door, glancing back at Fred who gave him a weak smile. "Promise you'll go to dinner tonight." 

Fred exhaled slowly and shrugged. "All right, mate. Dinner it is." 

* * * 

Fred glanced over his shoulder and nodded toward the line of trees that flanked the property. "I'll run interference with Mum, eh?" 

George followed his gaze, smiling before his eyes lit on Remus. "Thanks, mate." 

"The least I can do, I suppose." Fred grinned and shrugged. "Tonks isn't likely to be in there, is she?" 

"Nope. Not as far as I know." 

"Whew. All right then." He gestured toward Remus. "Go on. Mum'll get suspicious before too long." 

George jogged over to Remus, both of them slipping into the shadows as Fred sighed deeply, heading into the Burrow, his head held high. 

"You're cruel," Remus caught George's wrist and pulled his body hard against his. "Sacrificing your only twin to your mother." 

"Your worth it." George's tongue slipped out to taste Remus's breath, smoky from whiskey. "And where've you been?" 

"Spying for Dumbledore." He pinned George against a tree and unfastened several buttons in short order. "Seedy club, bad booze, dark creatures with no taste in music." 

"Which part got you so worked up?" George panted as Remus undid the zipper of his jeans, sliding his hand inside, moving it over the cotton boxers that sheathed George's cock. 

"In the alley outside the club there was a gorgeous redhead offering his services. Squib, most likely, wanting a taste of magic." Remus licked George's neck, moaning quietly at the salty heat of him. "I've been waiting for you for nearly an hour. Pacing out here, wondering how badly you'd like a taste of magic." 

Remus's hand slipped beneath George's boxers and wrapped around his cock, stroking slowly and firmly. "An…hour?" 

"I figured if I went to your house, we'd never make it to dinner." Remus sucked George's lower lip into his mouth before sliding his tongue over it. George groaned and thrust forward, pushing harder against Remus's hand. "It's a wonder your mother didn't see me, skulking in the trees, feeling like an exceptionally dirty old man, lying in wait for her son to show up so I could…" 

"Could…what…?" George could barely breathe, his entire body focused on Remus's hand, the heat that slid along his shaft. He reached out, grasping Remus's hips and pulled him forward, wanting more weight, more friction. Remus capitulated, his hand sliding out of the way as he thrust against George, their bodies hard and heavy against one another. 

"Do this," Remus assured him, nipping George's ear as his hands reached back, squeezing the firm flesh of his ass. "And this." He pulled George against him, their clothes rasping, the sound almost as loud as their labored breathing. "And…and…" Remus jerked forward, colliding with George as he came, his hands digging into George's skin. "This." 

George breathed a shaky sigh as Remus slowly pulled away, his eyes as bright as his grin. "What?" 

"You're eighteen," Remus shook his head and reached down, grasping George's still-hard cock again. "You're supposed to have no restraint at all." 

"I can hold out for what I want," George assured him. 

"And what's that?" Remus asked, his hand tightening around the slick tip of George's shaft. "Exactly?" 

George started to answer, his words cut off by the slamming of the front door. Remus pulled away, the action provoking an unstoppable groan from George as he stepped back out of the weak light the front door threw out onto the yard as it swung open again. 

"Get back in here, Fredrick Weasley!" 

"Why?" Fred whirled around, his face flushed almost purple with emotion. "Have you got anything else to say, Mum? Anything different? Because I've no desire to hear about how blissfully happy Ron and Hermione are. You want to say you told me so? Fine. You want to tell me I should have known better? Then do so. But the last thing I want to hear from you is that it's so fu…bloody good that Ron's a big enough man to forgive Hermione the stupidity of dating me." 

"You knew he was in love with her!" 

"Well so was I." Tears spilled down his cheeks, evaporating in the heat of his rage. "And how do you think it feels, Mum? Do you have any idea how it feels to have the most intense and important emotion of your life reduced to 'you really should have known better, shouldn't you?'" He shook his head and looked away from her, his chin quivering. "I did know better, Mum. It just didn't do me any good." 

"That's because Ron and Hermione are destined, Fred." Molly's voice softened slightly, though her stance did not. "There are just certain things you know, certain things that you accept and you don't get in the way of. You don't think Guinevere Shacklebolt wanted Remus? You don't think Lily was tempted to ruin her life with Sirius? You don't think your father wasn't floored by that temptress, Narcissa Black? But you don't get in the way of destiny. You don't get in the way of things the way they're meant to be." 

"Destiny?" Fred laughed wildly. "It's all destiny then? No free will? No fucking choices?" He didn't look away from her as she flinched at his language. "Hermione's meant to be with Ron. Lily was meant for James and Dad was meant for you and Remus and Sirius were destined to be lovers, even though they ruined each other's lives? And what about now, eh, Mum? What about Remus now?" 

"Remus will move on. Find someone new." Molly spoke softly but her voice carried clearly across the lawn. "But that someone will never be Sirius. Never again. Just like you'll never be Ron." 

"In so many ways," Fred agreed with her through clenched teeth. "Happy Christmas, Mum." 

"Fred…" 

"Be sure to tell the family, including the fated lovers, I said the same, won't you? I'd hate to come 'round and cause any necessary strife for destiny." He Disapparated with a loud, painful crack. 

George started and glanced at Remus, not surprised to see him looking away. "I should go home." 

"Yes." Remus nodded absently. "You should. Make sure he's okay." 

"Will I…?" George shook his head. "Will you be here for Christmas?" 

"What?" Remus turned and looked at him, his eyes widening as if surprised to see George standing there. "Oh, yes. Of course. Give your mother…give her my regards, won't you?" 

George nodded as Remus Disapparated, drawing Molly's attention toward where he stood. Her eyes were bright with tears as she noticed him, her face falling as she realization dawned. "George?" 

"Where's Fred, Mum? Said he'd meet me here." 

"He's…he's…" Molly shook her head, tears overflowing as she turned and raced into the house, slamming the door behind her. George closed his eyes and sighed, the aching temptation to appear at the door of Grimmauld Place giving way to the overwhelming pull of his brother's pain. 

* * * 

George pushed the door to Fred's room open, ducking just as the empty Firewhiskey bottle smashed into the wall beside him. "Fred?" 

"Wha're you doing here?" 

"Checking on you, you stupid git." 

Fred cracked open a second bottle and took a long drink. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he shook his head. "Go and check on your boyfriend, George. I'm perfectly fine." 

"Drinking yourself into oblivion?" 

"Got to be better than this, mate." Fred downed another long draught. "Got to be better than listening to me moan about what a cock up I've made of my life, right? You've heard it all before. You're listened and tolerated as much as you can stand." Fred took another hit, over half the bottle gone. "Leave me to my drunken misery and go get shagged senseless. One of us might as well have a good night." 

George took the bottle from Fred's hand and set it aside. He perched on the edge of the bed and sighed, looking down at his hands. "Mum's just…" 

"Is not your fault, George. Just go." 

"I'd rather like you to be alive to come back to." 

"You'd be surprised how very little the whiskey affects me." He sat up and closed his eyes as the room swayed. "I'll be fine." 

"I'm sure Mum…" 

"You know why I said something, George? Why I told her?" Fred sighed and stared down at the neck of the whiskey bottle. "Because I knew I was in love with her just as surely as I knew she was in love with Ron. Not that she didn't love me, because she did. She does. But Mum's right. He's her destiny and the only thing I could possibly do for her is fuck it all up." 

"That's not true." 

"You should go find Lupin." 

"Why? If it's all destiny?" 

"Because," Fred took a long drink, "Sirius is dead." 

George took the bottle from his hands and set it on the nightstand. "I'd rather you didn't follow him tonight." They sat in silence for a long moment, George finally breaking it with a sigh, lifting the bottle and taking a drink himself. "Christmas tomorrow then." 

Fred echoed his sigh. "Yeah." 

"You'll come?" 

"Did you get me a present?" 

"As if I'd tell you that." George smiled and offered Fred the bottle again, his grin widening as he refused it. "Why? D'you get me one?" 

"I'll give you one right now." Fred put his hand on George's shoulder and gave him a gentle push. "Go to Lupin's. Shag destiny right out of his head. Stupid concept anyway." 

George got to his feet and turned to look at Fred. "You'll be…?" 

"Go on, you poof." He shrugged and offered him a smile. "Your boyfriend's waiting." 

* * * 

George pushed open the door and leaned against it as it clicked closed behind him. He sighed softly, running a hand through his too-long hair before pushing away from the sturdy oak and making his way quietly toward the faint light spilling out from the library door. 

Remus sat in one of the oversized chairs, his hands linked together around an empty glass, his eyes distant. George walked into the room, discreet but not quiet as he slipped into the chair opposite. 

"Do you know that prophecy has played a part in history for as long as there has been history?" 

George glanced at the floor then back up at Remus. "I know that prophecy, like divination, is what you make of it. Self-fulfilling most of the time." 

"A good point. I never was one for divination, though Peter was brilliant at it. I guess we should have guessed something from that. Takes a powerful liar to be convincing." He lifted his glass, seeming surprised when he realized it was empty. His voice changed as he looked at George, growing as hard as his gaze. "I thought I told you to go home." 

"I did." George shrugged and rubbed his hands on his jeans. "Fred's fine. I wasn't…I thought perhaps it best that I check to make sure I could say the same of you." 

"You're worried that I'm not fine?" Remus chuckled, the sound not amused. "Or were you worried I was back here, burying myself beneath the covers of Sirius's bed, weeping for my lost love?" 

"From the look on your face at the Burrow, it seemed a possibility." George sighed and rubbed his forehead with the fingers of one hand, his confusion plain. "Maybe it wasn't you. Maybe it was myself I was thinking of." 

"Oh?" Remus smirked as he looked at George, no surprise in his flashing eyes. "And what were you thinking?" 

"I was thinking that when you left me back there; it felt like you left me. And I was wondering…I needed to know if that was the case. If that was destined to be our ending." 

"Our destiny?" Remus laughed, a harsh bark with no pleasure in it. "You know nothing of destiny. Nothing of lies and evasions and secrets and…" He threw his glass, taken aback as it shattered against the wall. Shaking his head, he turned to meet George's shocked eyes. "What do you want from me tonight, George?" 

"Nothing." He shrugged and shook his head through a soft sigh. "Nothing more than I wanted from you yesterday or last week or before. I just think…" 

Remus's voice was clipped and hard. "What?" 

"Never mind." 

"What? What do you think, George?" 

"I think that if Sirius was your destiny, then you got cheated." His voice was louder than he intended, even louder as the magic surrounding the books of the room seemed to echo it back. "Twelve years of believing him a murderer, two more watching him go insane. How many moments did you have, Remus? How much love, how much tenderness. How much did destiny serve you, offering him up as your prize?" 

Remus growled, lunging at George, his heavy chair spilling over as he left it, crashing loudly. George didn't move, even as Remus's weight sent them both toppling to the floor. Nails dug into his wrists like sharp claws, piercing his skin. "You want me to fuck you, George?" Remus snarled. "You want me to make you come and make you beg? Is that what you want?" 

He didn't wait for a response, his mouth crashing down on George's with painful force. His teeth sunk into willing flesh, his tongue plundering the darkness of George's mouth. They kissed in breathless silence, more pain than pleasure as Remus held George pinned to the floor, stillness reverberating around them, broken only by sharp intakes of breath. 

Remus finally released his hands, the scent of blood sharp in the air as he sat back just enough to grab George's t-shirt, ripping the thin fabric as he jerked it apart. George shuddered, his back arching as Remus's nails raked down his chest, threading through soft and rough ginger hair to his flesh. His thumbs found George's nipples, the nails catching the raised skin, toying with it until George's body quivered with blatant need. 

Remus bit George's lip, pulling back as he did so, waiting until he heard the soft whimper of surrender before releasing it, lowering his mouth to George's neck. 

George's hands sought out Remus's hair, tugging and pulling at the graying strands in strangled jerks that echoed the thrust and parry of Remus's tongue as he worked his way down George's body. 

His teeth closed around George's right nipple, sucking and biting at the same time, his fingers digging into George's hips. A trail of red, raised skin in his wake, Remus moved his head to George's left side, his palms pressing hard enough to bruise George's flesh. 

George's heels dug into the musty rug beneath him, his body arching up towards Remus, his hips struggling against Remus's grip. He pulled the hair in his hands and forced his head up, their eyes meeting for an instant before Remus wrenched himself loose, his hands making short work of George's jeans, peeling fabric away from his skin. 

Remus backed away enough to shove the denim and boxers down George's thighs, one hand concentrating on curling around George's cock, his palm and fingers covering the hard, velvety shaft. 

"What you want?" He whispered harshly, his voice thick with unspent emotion as he stroked the length of George's cock, his fingers too tight, his grip too hard, his movements too fast. George's eyes burned with unshed tears, his body reacting helplessly as he rose to meet every pull of Remus's hand, his cries and pleas unrecognizable to even his own ears. 

Remus's free hand moved up George's chest, his fingers closing around the hardened nipple, pinching it fast and hard, bringing George's hips high off the floor as he came, volcanically hot over Remus's still stroking hand. 

George's body jerked with his orgasm, spasmed hard as his climax seemed to continue spilling from him. Remus finally pulled away and George shivered, his body covered in raised flesh and bruises, sweat and come. 

"Destiny, George?" Remus's sneer was hard and hot in the air around them. "Destiny is nothing more than the man who interprets it. Destiny. Destiny is…" The hard press of his cock pierced the tight muscle of George's flesh. He stopped briefly as George constricted around him before pressing forward, filling him. "This is destiny." 

George's hands clenched around Remus's biceps, his own nails breaking skin as he lifted his legs, rising up to meet Remus's thrusts. Remus's eyes closed, his head turned to the side as George's hands raked his flesh, as George's breath caressed his skin. He thrust forward, upward, deeper until George's silence finally reached him and he came, his orgasm as wild and violent as the sex had been. 

Spent, Remus rolled away from George and got to his feet, leaving the room behind in uneasy silence. 

George laughed, the sound hollow and bitter to his ears. "What do I want?" He asked the empty air. "You. You, you blood, stupid…" He shook his head and gathered his tattered clothing. "I just want you." 

* * * 

"'Lo, Mum." George kissed his mother's cheek as he moved through the kitchen, checking through the doorway to where Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were gathered, the boys playing Wizard chess. "Where's Dad?" 

"At work. Should be home soon. He's bringing Remus with him." She reached over and slapped George's hand as he snagged a pastry off the table. "Dinner's not that far off." 

"Ouch." 

"You'll get more if you try that again." She shook her head. "I swear, between you and Fred…" Her voice trailed off and she turned away, moving back to the stove. After a long moment of silence, she straightened her shoulders and stood tall though her voice echoed with emotion. "He's not coming then?" 

"I'm sorry, Mum." 

"It's not yours to be sorry over," she assured him, giving him a milky smile. "Your brother's stubborn and bull-headed, but that doesn't make him right, and he's likely to realize it soon enough. At least he will as soon as you stop sneaking cobbler home to him." 

George grinned. "Sorry, Mum." 

"I should have been more forceful, should have simply stopped it all, long before it got so far. I just…" She sighed and shook her head, moving to stand beside him in the doorway. "Look at them." George followed her gaze to where Ron was leaning back, one eye on Harry as he surveyed the board, the other on Hermione as he tilted back in his chair and smiled, his somewhat embarrassed grin exclusively for her. "I knew from the first moment he wrote home about her, not very flattering words, mind you, but I knew." 

"Mum…" 

"Destiny, George." 

His voice sounded hollow to his ears. "Aye, Mum." 

"George!" Ginny looked up from where the chess game and smiled widely at him. "Come and show Harry how to play without losing." 

"And pit myself against Ron? You know I hate to make my little brother cry, Gin. Especially in front of his girlfriend." 

"She's not my…" Ron flushed and bit his lower lip, turning his head slightly to see Hermione's raised eyebrow. "Oi, reflex." 

"One you really should cure yourself of." Hermione jabbed him sharply in the ribs as she got to her feet. "I'm going to see if your mum needs any help." She softened her glare with a quick kiss dropped on the tip of his upturned nose. "Before you get yourself into a comment you can't charm your way out of." 

Ron grinned as she walked away. "I've charm, did you hear that?" 

"Only because they teach it at Hogwarts, Ronniekins," George assured him. He cuffed Harry on the shoulder and headed back toward the kitchen, following behind Hermione. "Try not to beat him too badly, Harry." 

"Spoil all my fun," Harry muttered as he turned his attention back to the game. Ron watched Hermione for a moment longer, his eyes darting from her to George before the movement of Harry's hand caught him; his attention completely held. 

"He's not staying away because of me, is he?" 

George shrugged and looked out the frosted window to the left of her. "Partly, I imagine. But not solely." 

"I never meant…" 

"I know. No one ever means." He ran a hand through his hair and shook his head. "Sorry. It's not…ignore me. I'm having a bit of a crisis of my own." 

"Oh?" She turned her eyes to him and he could feel her gaze noting every line, every darkness of his complexion. "Anything you want to talk about?" 

George levitated Crookshanks, ignoring his yowling and Hermione's knowing gaze. She glanced out the window, shaking her head at him then sucked in a soft breath. 

George watched for a moment then followed her as she made her way to the door. He stood back in the shadows as she and Ron spoke with Fred. He stared at the pain on his twin's face and, as the sharp crack of someone Apparating came from the kitchen, he wondered how much they looked alike. 

He walked away from Hermione, moving free of the pain in her eyes as he ducked through the doorway into the kitchen. "Hullo, George!" Arthur swung a thick arm around his son's neck and hugged him close. "Where's your other half?" 

George's gaze locked on Remus and he shrugged, pulling free of his father's embrace. "Dunno, Dad." 

"Oh, Arthur!" Molly began sobbing, her face buried in her husband's chest. "He's not coming and it's all my fault!" 

"There, there, Molly." He ran his fingers through her hair, turning enough to shield her from both George and Remus. "Let's go in the other room and sit for a bit. The children can fend for themselves for a moment or two." 

"But the dinner…" 

"The dinner will wait, love." He kissed the top of her head and guided her out of the room. "Come on." 

Remus stared out the kitchen window as Molly and Arthur left the room, not turning his gaze until the door swung shut behind them. His eyes, when the met George's, were emotionless. "Happy Christmas, George." 

"You too." He bit the inside of his lip and looked toward the living room. "Everyone's in there. Did you want…" 

"I can't do this anymore. Can't see you again." 

"I'm sure Harry'd be chuffed to see you." George held Remus's eyes. "You don't get off so easy, you know. You don't get to come here to my family's Christmas celebration and just toss that off." 

"Where would you have me do it then, George?" 

"You don't get to do it at all." George moved closer, his breath hot as it grazed Remus's flesh. "Not tonight." 

Remus glanced around and caught George's arm, tugging him toward the back door. He resisted slightly, giving in as the grip tightened painfully. The back porch was dark, dusted only with the faint flickering glimmer of Christmas lights sprawled haphazardly along the eaves. "Last night…" 

"You made your point last night." George's face was still, unreadable in the slow flash of color. "Our destiny, such as it is, is to fuck. But you're spent. You're a shell, hollowed out by Sirius's death. You've nothing to give me, nothing to offer." He quirked a hard smile. "How am I doing?" He didn't give Remus an opportunity to answer. "Besides, I'm far too young for you, right? A convenient excuse made slightly more plausible by the fact that you don't want to face my mother's wrath should she figure out that you're fucking one of the sons that she hasn't approved as a mate for you." 

"Are you done?" 

"Oh no. We're done. That's what you're telling me, right? The sex was lovely, but now that I've actually got to live with myself, it's much easier to live with someone who's dead?" George's laugh was bitter. "You took a chance on Sirius and that's it. You're done." 

"I'm sorry…" 

"Don't be. I understand we Weasley twins have a history of falling for people who are bad for us. Who don't love us back. I'd had to defy tradition." 

Remus's mouth quirked slightly. "Destiny?" 

"Sod your fucking destiny," George snapped. "And tell my mum whatever lie suits you best. As for me, I'm tired of it." He was about to turn when Remus grabbed his arm and held him, pulling him back against his chest. George's voice caught for a moment as he caught his breath then he spoke, "Sorry. I need everything else that goes with it." 

Remus released him with a nod. "Goodbye, George." 

George didn't look back as he Apparated without another word. 

* * * 

George stepped through the fireplace and sank down on the couch next to his twin. He glanced at Fred out of the corner of his eye before pulling a bottle from inside his robe. He broke the seal and passed it over. Fred didn't look, simply accepted it and took a long, deep swallow. He handed it back to George, waiting until his twin had taken his shot, then they both shuddered in unison. 

"As much as I appreciate the show of solidarity, George, it's not necessary." 

"What makes you so sure I'm here for you?" George took another drink and sighed, holding the bottle out. Fred took it and drank as his twin stared straight ahead at the empty wall. 

"Yeah? I'd forgotten all about those issues what with you being gone practically every night, shagging the werewolf of your dreams." Fred took another long hit off the bottle, cradling it in his arms. "Speaking of, where is he?" 

"Dunno." 

"Oh, come on." He scoffed. "You've been with him practically every night since Halloween and now you're suddenly telling me that you don't know where he is? On Christmas?" 

"Last night…didn't go very well." 

"Last night was Mum being a silly sow about bullshit." Fred took another drink. "There's no such thing as destiny, George. It's just making choices. The right ones and the wrong ones." 

"I think I'm a wrong one." George blew out a sigh. "He told me he didn't want to see me anymore." 

"Well, that's just rubbish, isn't it?" Fred nursed another drink. "He's flippin' head over tail for you. You're like a sodding honeymooning couple, making googly eyes at one another across crowded rooms." 

"Doesn't change the fact that he said we were done." 

Fred rubbed his face with both hands, closing his eyes for just a moment. "Why d'you think he did it?" 

"I don't know. All I know is that he did." 

"And it sucks." 

"Right. I know that too." 

"You love him, George?" 

George stared down into the empty bottle for a long moment then threw it across the room, watching the glass shatter in the fireplace. "Yeah." 

"Maybe that's what scares him. After Sirius…" 

"Sirius." George nodded. "Bloody, fucking Sirius fucking Black." He laughed and rubbed his eyes, fighting to hide the tears that suddenly filled them. "You know what, Fred? I wish it were that fucking simple. But the truth of it is that there's nothing in me that's even remotely like Sirius, and I'll thank you to not mention any sexual specifics that might refute that or I'll, so help me, beat you worse than Ron did." 

"So then why?" 

"He said he just couldn't do it anymore." 

"What? Care about you? Shag you? Lie about it?" 

"I dunno," George admitted, letting his brother pull him closer, resting a comforting arm around his shoulders as he rested his head on Fred's chest. The tears he'd managed to put off started falling, soaking through the thin fabric of his brother's shirt. "I just don't know." 

"Love sucks." Fred rumpled George's thick hair. "Perhaps we Weasley twins aren't cut out for this romance stuff." 

"Oh, right on. We'll just be celibate and such then, eh?" 

"Nah. We'll forget about love and just shag all the willing boys and girls until we've conquered all of London." 

George laughed, the sound milky with tears. "A brilliant plan, twin of mine." 

"As for them," he gestured toward the fireplace with his hand, "sod 'em. Let them live their boring, pathetic lives without us. They'll soon learn the error of their ways. They'll soon see that nothing is better than a Weasley twin." 

"And nothing is." 

Fred nodded even though George couldn't see him and rested his chin on his brother's head. His eyes were longing and he knew they were both staring at the imposing brick façade, staring through the doorway to the lives they wanted, had for a brief time and were now denied.


End file.
